


Christmas Date

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Its better than spending Christmas alone





	Christmas Date

Shingo had no clue how he ended up eating out with Goro on Christmas. The other man was across the table from him. A simple black outfit like usual, making his pale complexion glow. Long fingers fidgeting on the stem of his wine glass. The cities lights reflecting off his glasses as he looked out the window at the view. Soft smile on his face. He may have had no clue how exactly he ended up here but Shingo didn’t regret it.

\----------

_ “I haven’t had a proper Christmas in ages.” Goro sighed into his coffee. Distracted from the script he should be reading, watching Tsuyoshi primp himself up for the date he had in an hour. _

_ “Really Goro-chan? You would think the prince was popular enough to be able to find a date on Christmas.” Shingo snickered and Goro shot him a glare. The older man leaned back in his chair, sipping thoughtfully at his cup.  _

_ “At least I am not the anti-social one. I lose my phone and you won’t even give me your number again.” Goro mumbled into his cup, a pouty look on his face. _

_ “Stop losing your phone.” Shingo said plainly, not looking up form the papers he was working on. _

_ “I have known you for thirty years Shingo!” _

_ “You have to earn it again.” Goro threw a wadded up napkin at his indifferent colleague. Shingo smiled. Pushing his old friends buttons was too much fun.  _

_ “You two should go out.” The loud noise of his bag dropping on the table punctuated Tsuyoshi’s words. “At least have dinner. It's better than eating alone.” _

\------------

They chatted easily about various things, music, fashion, work. This was something they were always able to do. Goro watched Shingo eat as they chatted. He’d always been jealous of the other man's ability to express himself. Not just in art but in everyday life. So loud, so clear and bright. Shingo always so easily got along with people, not so awkward and standoffish like Goro felt. Maybe he would have that second glass of wine…

He watched Goro sip at that second glass as they talked. Shingo could never understand the other man. So sophisticated. So cool. Not awkward and loud like he was. Staring at his empty beer glass. He flagged down the waiter for a second.

\-------------

“IT'S COLD!” Shingo whined as they walked across the park to the car. Goro had thought the walk would be nice after their meal, but the big man was freezing.

“You have a massive coat on! Gloves and a huge scarf!” Goro huffed, pulling his coat closer around his slim body. Puffs of air hung in the air off his lips. Even with that annoyed look on his face Shingo couldn't help but find him handsome. The last person in the world he should be attracted to.

Goro walked forward. Listening to Shingo's feet thump along the pavement behind him. He couldn't look back. The big man was far too cute wrapped up in all of that fabric. Whining like the little kid Goro knew long ago. He wanted to cuddle the idiot so he would stop whining about being so cold. Goro knew he shouldn't have drank so much.

“Ah!” Goro stumbled forward as a large, heavy, warm weight hit his back. Arms looped over his shoulders and colorful striped gloves were in the bottom of his vision. Shingo's nose in his hair, the breath from it tickling one of his ears. “Idiot! What are you doing? We can't walk like this!” Goro felt Shingo cringe as his irritable streak lashed out.

“I’m cold…” The younger man started to withdraw but Goro grabbed onto his gloved hands, holding him in place. 

“It's alright. Sorry for snapping. I was just surprised.” It was late and they were lucky no one was around. “We really can’t walk like this though…” Goro took Shingo’s right hand in his left. Trying to untangle himself from the other man's arms. Ending up being spun, just like when they danced. Hands held tight, arms fully extended. Shingo's heart skipped a beat at the other man's smile. Goro pulled him in, shoving their interlocked hands in his pocket. “How's that? Nice and warm now?” The big man slowly nodded, glad his scarf covered his cheeks that weren’t necessarily red from the cold. Their shoulders brushed continuously as they walked back to the car. Shingo's thumping heart keeping him sufficiently warm.


End file.
